Random Hyper Party
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Warning! Don't ever get board when you have wirter block! Has no real plot! Is just what the tilte says!
1. Chapter 1

I was board so this happened. this is not a cross over even though it has DP TT and Spider-Man. Taylor is me anything you don't understand will be clarfied in later storys.

Discalmer: I don't own anything. Butch Hartman, DC comics, and Stan Lee does!

**Random Hyper Party:**

**Taylor: PARTY at my house!!!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Danny: So what we going to do first?**

**Dolly: you have karaoke right?**

**Dianna: NO!! You are not singing!**

**Kyle: All right, everyone pick singing partners. I call the crazy half ghost girl!**

**Dani, Sam, Dianna, and Dolly: Which one?**

**Kyle: Taylor! [Grabs Taylor]**

**Dani: I call crazy bird boy! [Grabbing David] **

**David: That would be me.**

**Sam: I call crazy half ghost boy! [Grabs Danny]**

**Danny: Hey! **

**Starfire: I call boyfriend Robin!**

**Robin: [Bangs head on wall really hard three time] Why am I even here?**

**Taylor: Because I'm writing the story and I want you to be. **

**Beast Boy and Tucker: I call whatever girl doesn't have a partner!**

**Dianna and Dolly: EEWW!!!**

**Taylor: What are you doing here? I'm didn't invite you! OUT! [Lights up hands with blue ectoplamic energy] **

**Beast Boy: Baulk, baulk, baulk, baulk! [Turns into chicken and runs away while Tucker just runs away]**

**Sam: Way to so you're not scared guys. [Boys come out from behind their girlfriends. Kyle backs away from Taylor.]**

**Dianna: Why was BB trying to cheat on Raven?**

**Beast Boy: We're not dating! [Sticks head in room then leaves]**

**Danny: Why isn't Tucker invited?**

**Taylor: The same reason Spongebob isn't. **

**Danny: And that would be?**

**Taylor: They annoy me.**

**Spidey: Hey guys what'd I miss? [Swings into window]**

**Danny and Dani: Spider-Man!!! [Jumps on Spidey] **

**Spidey: [While trying to pull the half ghosts off him] Taylor, when you invited me you never said anything about being attacked by half ghosts. **

**Taylor: I said it was a **_**Random **_**Hyper Party.**

**Spidey: OK, can I leave now?**

**Taylor: Not until you sing with Dianna. [Hands him microphone]**

**Spidey: Now can you get them off me? **

**Taylor: Danny, Dani, its Vlad!**

**Danny and Dani: [jump off Spidey] Where?**

**Sam: How did you know that would work?**

**Taylor: Because Danny and Robin are so much alike and it works on him. Watch, Robin its Slade!**

**Robin: Where? **

**Dani: What does a Random Hyper Party mean anyway?**

**Taylor: It means I write down anything that pops in my head. Now let's watch Spidey and Dianna sing.**

**End chapter one. **


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea why you read this. but this includs, Robin's hidden talent, OCs being dumb, Danny being Danny, And SPIDER-MAN! please R&R!

disclamer: I don't own any thing. butch hartman, Dc comics, and stan lee do!

**Spidey: [kinda singing] **_**I'm Paranoid!**_** [Talking] Can I go now?**

**Taylor: Yes.**

**Spidey: Well, later crew. [Jumps out window]**

**Taylor: All right who's next? **

**Sam: We are.**

**Danny: We are? **

**Sam: Yes, we are. **

**Taylor: What you going to sing?**

**Dani: Make them sing 'Our Song'**

**Taylor: That's perfect for them.**

**[Danny and Sam sing 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift]**

**Sam: [singing] … and I wrote down our song. [Talking] What's wrong with David?**

**David: [stays curled up in a ball on the floor]**

**Robin: [Taps him with his boot] I don't think he liked the song.**

**Starfire: Shall I go get the horn of bull?**

**David: [Blots up] I'm good. **

**Dani: Good because we're next. **

**David: We are?**

**Dani: Stop acting like Danny. **

**David: I'm acting like Danny?**

**Everyone but David and Danny: YES!!!**

**Danny: Make them sing a Jonas Brothers song.**

**Taylor: Yes! You will sing 'SOS'**

**David: We will?**

**Dani: Just shut up and sing! **

**[Dani and David sing 'SOS' by The Jonas Brothers]**

**Dani: [singing] … call I'll never get. [Talking] All right, it's Robin and Starfire's turn.**

**David: [runs screaming into the night] I HATE THAT SONG! **

**Dani: Well, there goes my boyfriend. I guess he really hates The Jonas Brothers. **

**Taylor: Robin, Starfire, your turn. **

**Robin: No! There are three things I don't do, [counts off on fingers] one: I don't dance, two: I don't sing, three: I don't steal.**

**Sam: [has evil smile on face] You just gave me an idea.**

**Taylor: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Sam: Yes.**

**Both: You will sing 'I Don't Dance'!**

**[Robin and Starfire sing 'I Don't Dance' from High School Musical 2]**

**Robin: [singing] …I don't dance, yeah. **

**Dani: I'm going to go find David. [Runs in the same direction as David.]**

**Danny: Dude, that was kind of weird.**

**Robin: How was it weird?**

**Taylor: You were singing just like Corbin Blue. That's just scary. **

**Dianna: I agree, scary. **

**Dolly: And you said you couldn't sing. [Rolling eyes]**

**Dani: I found him. [Drags in David who is tied up.] **

**David: My wings are pressed against my back. It hurts!**

**Everyone: [looks at Dani]**

**Dani: What I didn't want him to fly off. [Shrugs] **

**Danny: OK now I know Vlad messed with your mind.**

**Dolly: I'll untie him.**

**Sam: Now Taylor and Kyle will sing.**

**Taylor: If you say 'We will?' I will use my ghost powers on you. **

**All half ghosts in the room but Taylor (That includes, Dani, Danny, Sam, Dianna, and Dolly): [Has evil smile on face] **

**Both Danny's: Sing '7 Things'!**

**Taylor: You are going to be tortured in my next story; both off you. **

**[Taylor and Kyle sing '7 things' by Miley Cyrus]**

**Taylor: Glad that's over!**

**Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE YOUR CUBEICLY DOME!**

**Taylor: I DIDN'T INVITE YOU ETHER! [Kicks box ghost in the gut]**

**Danny: [While hiding behind Sam] She scares me!**

**Taylor: OK everybody go home party's over because I'm out of ideas. **


End file.
